Abused Girl
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request for my friend. In this One we have Sebastian and Ciel and they get a mission to rescue Fae. And take care of her. Enjoy :) Warning: This is a touchy subject for some people. For those that it is a touchy subject for, I'm sorry that it is.
1. Abused Girl

Ch. 1

Ciel just got an odd order from the queen this morning. Apparently there is a girl in dire need to be rescued and sent to live with him for a while. He didn't mind guest but he really hopes that the queen didn't choose him because the girl comes from an abused background and him, well he came from a loving family but he has seen actual Hell. He wants to read up on the girl before he goes on the mission he's already accepted. He pulls up the records and starts reading it while Sebastian gets the car ready.

The records read:

"Fae Nicole B.

Age: 21

Gender: F

Her parents make her do all the house work including cleaning out the chimney and her brothers room. They talk her down and mentally and emotionally abuse her. Tried to commit suicide on more than one occasion. She gets all the groceries and does all the cooking as well. She takes care of the dogs and the cats. The brother doesn't lift a finger and even if he doesn't she's the one that gets punished. The brother gets away with talking down to her and treating her badly as well. She takes care of her grandmother as well, and does everyone's laundry. When her father comes home, she has to clean his shoes and hang up his coat as well. Her refusal to leave is that parents threaten to disown her and leave her on the streets with no money and she can't come home. She's continuously stressed and getting sick, including nosebleeds and migraines from being yelled at daily. "

"So they abuse her and keep her from being able to leave with no safety. Hmm. I really hate people like this." says Ciel

"Hate people like who?"asks Sebastian

Ciel hands him the records to read as he shrugs on his coat.

"Let's go Sebastian, this girl needs out of there." says Ciel

"Yes, m'lord." says Sebastian

They head in the car and goes to her door, it's Saturday so both the parents should be home along with the brother. They get to the household and Sebastian knocks on the door, it's eight in the morning. So the children of the house should be asleep but the kitchen light is on meaning someone is there.

"Fae! Get off your lazy ass and answer the damn door!"yells the father

"I'm cooking right now, I can't!"says Fae, politely

"Do it now or I'm taking your phone privileges away and burning your books.!" Says the father

Sebastian holds a composed growl, he can't believe anyone would talk to a woman like a slave, a man's own blood to be exact. Fae sighs and puts down the spoon, her only friend lives to far away so her happiness relies on that phone and her books. She fixes her nighty until her father forces her to put on her dress and corset, yelling at her for even thinking she was going to go back to sleep after making breakfast. Though she was extremely tired and needed the sleep if she was going to do anything at all. She answered the door politely, as her body would let her.

"Good morning, I am Ciel Phantomhive and this is my butler Sebastian" says Ciel

"Uh..hi, I'm Fae. Can I help you, and please make it quick. My father is in a bad mood today and I need to make him breakfast right now." Says Fae

She looks between them and her father, it's clear that she is scared of what will happen if she talks to the person at the door too long. Sebastian leaned down gently and looked at her sweetly.

"What if I told you, you don't have to live here anymore and don't have to worry about financial burdens anymore or cleaning up after your family anymore?" Asks Sebastian, whispering so only she can her.

"I'd say: "I'm happy and very grateful" But a girl can dream." Says Fae, whispering back.

"Then today you're dream is coming true." Says Ciel, whispering.

"How?" Asks Fae, whispering

"The queen has came to me to end your suffering." Says Ciel, whispering

"P-please don't kill me." Says Fae, scared

"No no. I'm sorry if it sounded like we were going to kill you." Says Ciel

"W-what will you do?" Asks Fae

"Just trust us" says Ciel

Fae looked between the two unsure, everyone knows about the stories about Ciel Phantomhive. Though she doesn't want to stay here another minute, she knows her beloved cat will be fine without her. She wants to get out of here and never come back again. She hates it here, she still loves them though. She nods at the too to say she will trust them, anywhere has to be better than here.


	2. Rescue

Ch.2

Sebastian smiles happily and Ciel gives a semi-smile to the girl.

"Who in the hell is at the door that it would take so long?!" Yells the father

He gets up on his own and opens the door wider even though it pulls Fae's arm hurting her.

"Good morning sir, I am Sebastian and this is my master Ciel. We came to retrieve your daughter, she will be living with us from now on." Says Sebastian

"Like hell she is, I'm her father and you get no say on where she lives and doesn't live." says the Father

"Excuse me, sir. But you're daughter is an adult now and has every right to come and go as she pleases, you do not own her and she is not your slave. She is coming with us quietly or by force, weather you like it or not." says Sebastian

Sebastian steps forward in between her father and Ciel, protecting both. Fae's father gets his gun planning to kill him right there and then. He's trespassing and can just say he was defending his home in the process. He shoots at the intruder dead in the heart, but Sebastian just laughs and spits out the bullets.

"You're going to need a lot more to kill me then that." Says Sebastian

"Y-you're not human!" Says the Father, scared now.

"Correct. So let's try this again, shall we?" asks Sebastian

He grunted and looks at him and at Fae and starts to get really mad.

"Take the bitch! Let such a lazy ass be your problem now!" says the Father

"We were going to even if you refused to." says Ciel

Sebastian turns toward Fae with a big smile on his face.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you. Let's get your belongings and get out of here, yes?" asks Sebastian

"Y-yeah" says Fae

She leads them up to her room upstairs, it's a medium sized room with a bed, a dainty dresser and a small closet with one suitcase and her books cover the dresser. The books are falling apart badly. They let her pack up her belongings including a bear that she had since she was one. She's going to a strange world, she doesn't know what to expect. She packs up some dresses and her books leaving her make up behind, she had to do some….favors to get that make up and she'd rather not remember that. She'd rather remember the good days instead of the horrible ones. When she's all packed they head downstairs, where her brother starts insulting her about burning breakfast. Fae ignores the insults and keeps walking with Ciel and Sebastian, it's not her problem anymore. Sebastian helps her and Ciel up into the car and starts the drive home, despite wanting to cry Fae doesn't cry at all.

"Why me?" Asks Fae

"Hmm?" Says Ciel

"Why did you rescue me?" Asks Fae

"I rescued you because of your file, I hate scum like you're father. You're beautiful even with that red hair, you don't deserve that sort of treatment." States Ciel

"I'm not beautiful" says Fae

"Of course you are. Even though you don't think so, doesn't make it true." Says Ciel

"Thank you for saving me." Says Fae

"Don't mention it." Says Ciel

They finally make it back to Phantomhive manor and Meyrin helps Fae to her new room. She even helps Fae get settled in and gives her a tour of the house. Fae knew she would get lost in such a huge house but she wasn't complaining, it was already better than being home. She follows Meyrin around the house wondering what the catch was to all this. It was like a genie magically granted her wish to get out of there.

To be continued…


	3. The Cat

Ch.3

They know Fae loves her cat, it was heartbreaking see her looking at the cat for the last time last night. They don't know what to do, Ciel is highly allergic and then there's Pluto. Pluto would try to play with the cat, and could accidently crush the little kitten. That's when Ciel gets an idea, there is a huge room in the house that no one goes too. It's big enough for the little kitten. It could be the cat's room while they are here, they both will happy together. Also at night, the little kitten could sleep in Fae's room. They had to get Fae fresh clothes because of the cat hair on her, Ciel has been sneezing non-stop since they got the girl. She didn't know that Ciel was allergic and felt bad about making him sick all night. It's a huge room, if no one bothers them and Ciel doesn't go into that room, it'll be fine.

"Sebastian" says Ciel

"Yes?" asks Sebastian

"You know that room in the house, not the one in the basement the one next to the living room?"asks Ciel

"The one you said was you're playroom when you were little?" Asks Sebastian

"That's the one, I want you to take out all of my old toys. Give them to Lizzy or someone else. I won't play with them and there is no need to leave childrens' toys in that room with no children in the house. Also, go fill it with cat toys but leave enough room for a cat to go around and play in with its master." says Ciel

"Why cat toys, if I may ask?" asks Sebastian, confused

"And a cat bed to put in Fae's room. Just every cat thing you can think of. Why you ask? Fae's kitten of course." says Ciel

"Young Lord! You're highly allergic to cats!" Says Sebastian

"I know that, I'm not stupid, Sebastian. As long as the cat stays between the two rooms it's fine. I do have you if my allergies mess up. They might kill the animal because it's' hers and I don't want an animal to suffer because of who owns them." Says Ciel

He knows all too well how terrible it is to be born as a Phantomhive and everyone wants you dead. He can't let that cat suffer like he does on the daily.

"As you wish, Young lord" says Sebastian

"Don't rescue the cat until you're done with the room." says Ciel

"Yes, m'lord." says Sebastian

Sebastian is off to do as he is ordered, Ciel goes back to work. He sees early on that Fae is trying to do the house work with Meyrin. He guesses she thinks she has to do some work to stay at the house. They have a lot of work to do with her, for now he'll let her do what she likes. He wants her to get use to living here first before getting to work on undoing any damage she went through. Dang girl, she doesn't have to do a thing, Ciel wasn't going to throw her out on the street for not doing a thing. Sebastian got to work and fixed up the room into a cat room complete with scratching post and other toys and two bowls, one with food and one for water. He even kept the door locked when he wasn't in it so no one would go in the room. Which confused Fae, but she didn't dare question it. She knew better from her old house to question anything it only got her yelled at. She's starting to like it here and doesn't want to ruin her chances of staying here at all. The next day, Sebastian went to Fae's old place and knocks on the door.


	4. Getting Luna

Ch. 4

The father opened the door and he looked like he was a mix of scared for his life and mad. Which Sebastian didn't care one bit, he looks past the man and sees the kitten in the cage meowing sadly wanting some kind of food and wanting to play out in the open. He thought to himself: "Don't worry little one, you'll get food soon.".

"What the hell do you want? I gave you the girl three days ago." says the Father

"I want the cat in the carrier." says Sebastian

"Luna? You want a Tom cat too?" asks the Father

"Of course I do. I will take him by force as well."says Sebastian

"Not needed, take the bastard too." says the Father

"Thank you" says Sebastian

"No problem, and don't come back." says the Father

"Don't plan to." says Sebastian

He grabs the cage with Luna in it and looks inside the cage. The poor kitten looked frightened and starving, Sebastian had to compose himself. How can anyone mistreat such a beautiful creature and their own child? He leaves the house and heads back to Phantomhive mansion where he gives the starving kitten some food and water. He even gave Luna a flea bath getting every last flee off of him, he then went and got himself washed up and cleaned the tub up. He didn't want any scent of that place on him, he put Luna on the little bed sitting pretty. He let Luna get use to his surroundings for a bit while he went to go look for Fae. Knowing Fae she was either helping Baldroy, Finny or Meyrin today. They are slowly trying to get her to understand that she doesn't have to do any chores. She's a guest at the Phantomhive mansion and doesn't have to lift a finger to live here. He finds her with Baldroy in the kitchen trying to teach him not to use dynamite to cook food.

"Lady Fae?" says Sebastian

Fae jumped and turned toward Sebastian.

"Y-yeah? What is it, Sebastian?" asks Fae

"I have a surprise for you, follow me." says Sebastian, kindly

Fae does and follows Sebastian to the locked room, but it wasn't this time. He opened the door for her and she went in and about burst into happy tears right there. Luna saw his owner and came running to her full force scratching up her dress wanting to be held.

"Luna! I'm so glad you're here! Thank you, Sebastian." Says Fae

"It was the Young Lord's idea. He said you can keep him in this room here and play with him and at night he can sleep in your bedroom." Says Sebastian

"Is he sure? I don't want to be a burden." Says Fae

"He's positive." Says Sebastian

"I'm so happy to have Luna back. Look Luna! You get you're own room, we'll have to personally thank Ciel for letting you stay with me too." says Fae, with an actual smile

"You can do so at lunch time, I'll let you two get acquainted with each other." Says Sebastian

Fae nodded and Sebastian went back to work while Fae does play with her kitten. She's so happy to have him back, she was really worried about him. At lunch time, Fae did personally thank Ciel for letting her have her kitten back. Ciel nodded in a "you're welcome", glad to do something so small for her. After lunch, Fae did some more house work then went back to her darling kitten.


	5. Why?

Ch.5

It's been three weeks and Fae still feels like she has to clean the house or she will be kicked out. Ciel has to talk to her before this gets out of hand but he's really nervous about it. He doesn't want to say anything that will make her want to leave. At the same time he doesn't want her to think she will get kicked out if she doesn't clean or cook or tend to the garden. He wants her to feel like this is home, even if she someday leaves. As long as she lives in the Phantomhive house, she should feel welcomed. He calls Fae to his office, somewhere where they won't be disturbed, but hell have the door opened so she doesn't feel overwhelmed.

"You wanted to talk to me, Ciel?" asks Fae

"Yeah." says Ciel

She comes in and stands up in front of a chair across from him.

"What's on your mind?"asks Fae

"About you cleaning the house, cooking for the house, and doing the garden." says Ciel

"A-am I doing something wrong? Please, don't kick me out! I'm sorry!"says Fae, in a panic

"No no. Nothing like that, I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to clean the house or cook or do the gardening." says Ciel

"Of course, I do." says Fae

"Why do you think so?" asks Ciel

"Because that's why you rescued me right? To help them clean and cook and do the gardening?" Asks Fae

"No, of course not. I got you out of there because you were in a situation that you shouldn't have been and something about you and the file I have on you, said that you needed out of there. Which you did, it was worse there than what the paper said." Says Ciel

"I was fine there, I could live. " says Fae

"There's living and being happy then there's doing what you were doing, trying to survive." Says Ciel

"..." says Fae

"I can't stand anyone being tortured, that is why I rescued you." Says Ciel

"Oh.." says Fae

"Yes. You don't have to do any house work, Fae." says Ciel

"I'm not some lazy ass. I can pull my own weight, I promise I can." Says Fae, determined to make a good impression

"I never said that Fae, you're a guest here. Do you make your guest clean, cook, or do the gardening?"asks Ciel

"..No" says Fae

"Exactly, as long as you stay here you don't have to do a thing but play with that cat of yours" says Ciel, he has a slight cough

"...Okay, are you sure?" Asks Fae

"Positive" says Ciel

She nods and gets up, Ciel lets her and she leaves to bond some more with her cat. She thinks on Meyrin's offer yesterday to go out today around noon, since it's Meyrin's day off and goes to see Meyrin.

"Meyrin?" Says Fae

"Yes?" Asks Meyrin

"Is that offer still open?" Asks Fae

"To go out later?" Asks Meyrin

"Yes" says Fae

Meyrin beams happily and grasps Fae's hands gently.

"Do you want to go out, Fae?" Asks Meyrin, excited

"Of course" Fae says, with a smile

"Oh great! I can't wait! Let me get ready and we'll go out into to town" says Meyrin

"Okay" says Fae

Meyrin lets go of her hands and runs up to get dressed out of her maid uniform to go on a girls day out with Fae, happily. Fae's really excited herself, she made her first friend here in the Phantomhive mansion. Well a new friend that isn't that huge dog out back, Pluto. When Meyrin comes back dressed in normal clothes they both head out to go to town. They go and Meyrin shows her some shops she likes to go to, and then Fae showed her some shops she liked to go to when she was allowed to go out at all. They even had lunch at the cafe near Ciel's toy shop he owns. They then went to the park in town it was really a fun afternoon for the both of them. When it was all said and done, they went on back home.


	6. Great Bonding

Ch.6

Sebastian was very interested in Fae and how she is, she's very different from any other human girl. Despite being headstrong like a lot of girls, she hasn't blushed at him or focused on his looks. All the girls he has meet has focused on looks, he knows how he looks but there is more to him then looks. Fae hasn't flirted with him or anything, which he likes and is intrigued by. He doesn't know why a human girl interests him becuase he hates humans. They are always making the same mistakes. Though Fae makes the same mistakes she fixes them slowly as she goes. She's a scared little thing that's for sure but even when she saw that he wasn't human, she didn't show fear of him. She was more relieved that this person saved her from her father at last. He ponders on his thoughts when he sees Fae getting a plate down from the china cabinet to look at it. He swoops in and saves her as she crashes down from the latter breaking five plates. She looks up and sees who saves her, she sees it's Sebastian and sees the broken plates as she is about to thank him for catching her. She yelps and tries to scurry down and in the process lands on the glass.

"Are you alright?" asks Sebastian

"I'm sorry! Please don't yell at me!" says Fae

She scurries to clean up the glass herself but ends up cutting herself. She yelps but continues to clean it up, scolding herself for being a bad girl. Sebastian stops her before she makes her wounds worse.

"Please, let me handle the glass. You're wounded, and I wasn't going to yell at you. Accidents happen, Lady Fae, it's quite alright." says Sebastian

"I-I can clean it up, I made the mess." says Fae

"I know you can but if we don't get that wound cleaned up it'll become infected." Says Sebastian

She blinks in surprise that someone would care about her at all, let alone this wound on her finger. She nods letting Sebastian tend to her gently, when her wound is all clean he gets a dustpan and broom, and cleans up the broken glass.

"Thank you, for all of it."says Fae

"No problem, now how about I get you and the young master something to eat and you can spend the day with me." asks Sebastian

"Uh..okay." says Fae

"Good, wait right here and I'll be right back" says Sebastian

Fae waits as she was asked to do, and waits for Sebastian to return. He brings her to a table in the library and lets her eat there while she goes to Ciel's office to give him his lunch. He knocks on the door and waits for Ciel to say he can come in. He serves the young master his lunch and prepares his tea.

"How is Fae adjusting so far?" Asks Ciel

"She's adjusting well, I hadn't seen her clean, cook, or garden in two days." Says Sebastian

"That's good, we must be careful about not triggering anything, or she'll go back to cleaning, cooking and gardening." Says Ciel

"Yes, Young Lord" says Sebastian

"Thank you for lunch, it looks delicious as always." Says Ciel

"You're welcome, young lord." Says Sebastian

When Sebastian is excused he returns to Fae and cleans up her lunch plate for her and leads her to other parts of the house, having some small talk. They were actually getting along great, and having a good time. Though Sebastian noticed something odd in her nonverbal, every time they passed a bedroom she would tense tightly. Then when they were passed the bedroom and not going in she would relax completely even looking very relieved that they weren't going into the room at all. That struck him as very odd, going near a room shouldn't faze her a bit. The pattern continued through the whole guest room wing, he didn't understand what was going on but didn't push the matter. He'll ask her about it when they are on better terms, but for now he'll leave it be. If she answers his question that's fine but he won't force her to reply at all. They continued their walk down around the house looking at things, Fae hasn't seen before and even explained the neat plate she had in her hands, earlier. It was a nice day together, even Sebastian enjoyed it.


	7. FlashBack

Ch.7

Dinner time came and Ciel joined Fae for dinner tonight, they had some laughs which is good. Sebastian came in to serve the supper, Ciel's favorite meal was served tonight. He gives Ciel's meal first without interrupting the conversation. He goes to put Fae's plate down in front of her and has to put his hand on her lightly as he shifts the tray from left to right. Fae flinched and got quiet and tense, a memory flashed in front of her. Ciel and Sebastian looked at each other confused. Sebastian moved his arm away but she was still as a mouse.

"Fae?" calls Ciel

There was no response from her.

"Lady Fae?" calls Sebastian

There is no response from her at all. They kept on trying to call to her but there was no response, Sebastian finally shook her shoulders gently. She jumped at that and looked up between the two men.

"Are you alright, Fae?" asks Sebastian

"Y-yeah, sorry I worried you both." says Fae

Sebastian and Ciel looked at each other unsure that she was but didn't push the matter at all. Which Fae was grateful for, they went on and enjoyed dinner and had a great time together. After words Fae and Sebastian had some alone time before she went to go play with Luna. Ciel called for him after that, and Sebastian went up to talk to him.

"You called, young master?" asks Sebastian

"Yes, about dinner." says Ciel

"Are you thinking the same thing I am?" asks Sebastian, all serious

"Possibly. I think at dinner when you touched her shoulder she had a flashback to her past and was stuck there." says Ciel

"Yes, that's what I'm thinking too." says Sebastian

"We shouldn't bother her on it. We could ask her about it, but do not ask her tonight. Leave the poor girl be on that. She shouldn't relive the past twice in one day." says Ciel

"Of course, Young Master." says Sebastian

"Good. I'll finish my work and go off to bed. Make sure Fae is alright, Sebastian. If you don't mind." Says Ciel

"No, I don't mind at all." Says Sebastian

Ciel nodded and excused him for the night, until it was time to help him prepare for went to Fae, she was playing happy with her kitty, Luna happily. He was happily feed and taken care of.

"Lady Fae?" asks Sebastian

"Hmm? Oh! Hi Sebastian. What's up?" asks Fae

"I wanted to see if you're okay because of earlier."says Sebastian

"I'm okay, now. Sorry if I worried you." says Fae

"It's quite alright. It looks like you're kitten is happy here. That's good." says Sebastian

"Hee. Yup. He loves it here, but he doesn't care much for the stairs." says Fae

Sebastian chuckled and smiled at that, leaning down to pet him.

"Unfortunately there is nothing we can do about the stairs." says Sebastian

"That's okay, I like carrying Luna. He's not that heavy." says Fae

"I'd imagine not." says Sebastian

He finishes up his nightly routine and when Ciel is fast asleep, he goes back to Fae. He plays with the kitten and talks to Fae as well. It was a great evening and everyone was happy.


	8. Trust

Ch. 8

It's been a month since Fae was rescued, she made great friends with everyone in the house. She was so happy she liked everyone there except for Grell, she didn't like him one bit. One more thing she was starting to fall for Sebastian, and Sebastian was starting to falling for Fae. Which was odd for both of them Sebastian's a demon and Fae is a human. They shouldn't even like each other, but they do. Finny takes Fae for a ride today on Pluto, it was a blast for the three of them. Who knew ridding a demon dog, could be so fun? Then Fae taught some recipes for fun to Baldroy, they ended up making a mess and banished from the kitchen for the day. Ciel even taught her how to play some chess. It was awesome, they were having such a fun time. Ciel and Sebastian knew they had to bring up what happened the other day but didn't want to push her away. They both enjoyed her company, and wanted her to stay a very long time. When Fae went to the market with Meyrin, Sebastian cleaned up the chess pieces.

"Sebastian, I think tonight we should bring it up. Before she forgets what happened that night." says Ciel

"I agree, Young Master but we can't be blunt some of her pieces are still broken." says Sebastian, metaphorically.

He meant the pieces of her heart and soul still needed mended together, Ciel knew that all too well because it was true. Even his own heart was trying to mend itself. They waited till after lunch and after Sebastian finished cleaning the kitchen to bring Fae into the office, they shut the door but they didn't lock it. They didn't want her to feel trapped at all, she sat down in an empty chair confused.

"Fae. I have question to ask you." says Ciel, gently

"What is it, Ciel?"asks Fae

"I wanted to know, a while ago when you were eating dinner and Sebastian touched your shoulder. Did you have a flashback?" asks Ciel, calmly

Fae looks away ashamed, it's true she did have a flashback back then.

"I don't want to talk about the flashback." says Fae

"That is alright, you don't have to." says Sebastian

"I don't?" asks Fae

"Of course not." says Ciel

"We weren't going to have you talk about your past. We just wanted to know if that is what happened." Says Sebastian

"Yes" says Fae

"Okay. Trust us we will never let him near you again." says Ciel

"What if he wants me back?" asks Fae, getting worried

"He gave up all rights to you, he doesn't own you. If you don't want to go home, we will make it so you don't ever go home again." says Sebastian

"Promise?" asks Fae

"Promise" they say

Fae smiles at that completely relieved that they weren't going to force her to talk about it and that they were going to protect her. They let her leave and go on with her day, they went on too. Then even came and Sebastian asks Fae if she wanted to stroll in the garden before he tucks in Ciel for the night. She smiles and agrees, she follows him into the garden and he leads the way. She stayed close to him and watched the flowers not wanting to accidentally damage them. Sebastian found it rather cute that she was being this way, he didn't say anything though. It was a beautiful night for both of them.


	9. Admitting Feelings

Ch. 9

Fae wasn't sure why Sebastian called her out to take a walk in the she didn't mind it at all. It was pretty outside, and the air wasn't cold at all. Sebastian was kind of nervous, he never liked anyone like this and Fae probably didn't like him the same way he likes her. Though he wanted her to know that he did indeed have feelings for stopped at the rose bushes, Fae stopped confused on why Sebastian was stopping. They turned toward each other and Fae waited a moment before she spoke.

"Sebastian? What is it?" asks Fae

"I took you out here to tell you something." says Sebastian

"Then just tell me, Sebastian. Don't beat around the bush." says Fae

"Sigh. Okay. Fae, I wanted to tell you that I like you." says Sebastian

He puts his hand on her cheek and her heartbeat started to race, he meant in a romantic sense. Fae figured that out the second she felt his hand go to his cheek. She was so happy that he returned her feelings. She smiles and places her hand on his hand covering his hand happily.

"I like you too, Sebastian" says Fae

Sebastian gave her a sweet smile happily. He can feel his nerves go away quickly, well so he thought he is even more nervous. He doesn't understand why, he just admitted his feelings for her and she returned them back to her. He bravely offered her his hand, she looked at it and smiled. She took his hand and they finished their walk through the garden. Then they went back to the house and went their separate ways. Sebastian went up to get Ciel ready for bed, as he does this he starts singing to himself.

"You're happier, tonight." says CIel

"Hmm? Yes, I am." admits Sebastian

"That's good, so why so happy?" asks Ciel

"Nothing to worry yourself about, Young Master." says Sebastian

"Hmm..alright. Is it that Fae returned your feelings?" asks Ciel

Sebastian froze really quick and tried to compose himself.

"How?" asks Sebastian

"How did I know? Sebastian, don't insult me. I have known you for a number of years, I know when my servants has feelings for someone else. As long as you're happy I'm fine with it." says Ciel

"Thank you." says Sebastian

"No problem." says Ciel

So the bedtime routine went on, Sebastian even smiled more. Ciel gave a slight smile himself glad to see Sebastian very happy, in a long time.


	10. First Date

Ch. 10

Everyone went to bed happy that day, it was a great night for everyone. The next day Sebastian and Fae spent extra time together, when noon came they snuck away for some alone time. Which they both loved, it was quiet time to get to know each other better, but they didn't talk about each other's past they more talked about their personalities and such.

"Fae? Would you like to go out with me, tonight?" asks Sebastian

"I would love that." says Fae

"Great" says Sebastian

They smile and go off their own ways, Fae going straight to Luna and Meyrin happily and Sebastian back to work. Night came and everything was taken care of, Meyrin helps Fae get ready for her date and Sebastian gets ready himself. He goes to her door and knocks on the door. The girls smile and hug each other happy that he was actually going to go through with this.

"Don't forget to tell me about it." says Meyrin

"Never" says Fae

She opens the door and there is Sebastian with a long stem rose. She smiles and takes it and his arm that he offers her.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight." says Sebastian

"Thanks" says Fae

"You're welcome. Shall we?" asks Sebastian

Fae smiles and nods, he smiles back and leads her downstairs. He helps her in the carriage beside him and takes off. Sebastian drives her to a nice restaurant that is never crowded, which Fae appreciates more than what Sebastian will ever know. They get the table and unlike with Fae's father when he takes the family out, Fae gets to order what she pleases. For the first time ever, except for Ciel, a man is giving her freedom to make her own choices. She's really nervous but orders her favorite, and is surprised that Sebastian doesn't tell the waiter: "No, I am not paying that fucken price! Order something else". Instead he orders himself something and some good wine, for the table. Fae couldn't hold back how happy she is right now if she tried. After eating dinner he offered her some dessert before they left.

"I'm too full from dinner, thank you though." says Fae

"Alright, just the bill then." says Sebastian

The waiter nods and they go on with the easy going flow of conversation they were having all evening. After paying the bill, Sebastian holds her hand and they head to the park, Sebastian remembers Fae saying she always wanted to go to. Fae was in shock at that, no one has ever done this for her before. Sebastian smiled finding it adorable that she was so shocked and happy over a park, but also felt sad that something so simple would make her happy. Especially since they weren't even in the park yet. He showed her everything of the park, including the playground, swings, the flowers and the fountain. She was so happy and Sebastian was happy about that. When they go to exit the park, Fae leans up on tiptoe and kisses his cheek, making Sebastian blush.

"Thank you, this is one of the best nights of my life." says Fae

"You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it." says Sebastian

"I loved it." says Fae

Sebastian smiles and helps her back up beside him in the carriage. They start the way home, they get inside and he takes her to her room. They both get shy, for different reasons, as the date was coming to an end. Fae wonders if he's going to kiss her tonight, or if he was going to do more. She hoped he kissed him but she hopes that's all that happened tonight. Sebastian wondered if she wanted him to kiss her. He didn't want to push her away, he really likes her. They looked at each other and Sebastian decides a light peck but that's it, he leans down and kisses her lightly. He's meet with surprise when she kisses him right back, she loses her balance but Sebastian balances her gently. The kiss ends and he helps her steady they were both red in the face, but Sebastian was first to compose himself on the outside.

"Good night, Fae. Sleep well" says Sebastian

"Good night, Sebastian. Sleep well, yourself." says Fae

He nods and leaves quietly going to his room and she to hers and there by themselves is where they crumble in a happy puddle.


	11. Nightmare

Ch. 11

It has been five months since Fae and Sebastian has been dating. Though their relationship isn't the only one who has grew. Meyrin and Fae are the best of friends, they are practically sisters now. Finny, Baldroy, and Fae has a best friendship that is turning into brother and sister relationship. Ciel and Fae are now best friends and so isn't her and Lizzy. Lizzy absolutely adores Fae, she's like a big sister Lizzy always wanted. Which makes Fae very happy she loves everyone in this house or out of it for Lizzy's sake. She decides to take a nap today before lunch, it's too hot to do anything else today. She goes to sleep opening the window a crack, just large enough to let in some air. Though her happy feeling goes away quickly images of her father and her favors she had to perform to stay alive or to even get make up for her birthday came to her mind. She thrashed on the outside but on the inside as she dreamed her nightmare land she was very submissive and did what her father asked her to do. No matter how much she wanted to tell her father "no", bite him, scratch him, anything. Though he already told her each time if she didn't do a 'favor' for him he would kill her dead. To prove it everytime he wanted a favor, he would lock the door and put the gun by the bed and be all sweat to her. She woke up screaming and in a sweat.

"Go to her! Hurry!" says Ciel, thinking someone was trying to break into the house.

Sebastian didn't have to be told twice, he set down Ciel's lunch and ran to Fae's room and looked for an intruder. Surprised to see that the room was bare, he went to her side.

"Fae? What is it? What's wrong?" asks Sebastian, confused

"My father. He. He…." says Fae

Sebastian wasn't much of a hugger but he couldn't just stand there like an idiot, she was obviously in distress of some kind. He slides in beside her and holds her close to him.

"Shh. That man, is never getting you back. I promise." says Sebastian

"No. Nothing is alright! After I tell you..you'll be disgusted by me and get me thrown out of here, for more reasons than me falling for you.." says Fae, a tear running down her face

Sebastian gets her to look at him, really look at him.

"Nothing, you say is ever going to make me feel disgusted by you. No matter what comes out of that mouth, I love you." says Sebastian

Fae looks him in the eyes, tears flowing down her cheeks. They kiss real quick before Fae turns into a crying mess unable to be soothed.

"I love you too, Sebastian. But after this you won't love me anymore." says Fae

She is convinced that love never will last, that is what she's taught.

"After what?" asks Sebastian

"My father made me do things with him..sexual things...I lost my virginity to him..*sniff*...I let him make me impure. I touched him where he wanted me to touch him...I did so many things with him! *she wails* I didn't want to Sebastian, please believe me! I just didn't want to die! He had his gun in there the whole time!" says Fae

She slowly lets go ashamed of herself, but Sebastian does something that surprises her. He wraps his arms around her, holding back a growl but his eyes are turning violet red out of anger. At him of course, he could never be mad at her. She did nothing wrong, she just did what she had to do, to survive. He held her and let her cry to her heart's content, and did she. She cried for a good two hours, before she couldn't cry anymore.

"That man is a bastard, I hate him and only him. I do not hate you. I could never hate you, you were doing what you had to do to survive. You're braver than I ever imagined, Fae. I am sorry you had to go through that. I love you and that alone will not make me un-love you. It isn't your fault that he raped you more than once." says Sebastian

"How is it rape, when I let him do it." asks Fae

"It's rape because you never consented, you didn't want it to happen." says Sebastian

"No, I wanted him to stop." says Fae

"That's what makes it rape." says Sebastian

"Please don't tell anyone! Please!" says Fae

"You have my word. I'll bring you something to eat and I'll stay with you tonight. I'll sleep on the chair to make it better. I can't leave you alone tonight after you reliving that." says Sebastian

"O-Okay. Thank you." says Fae

"That is no problem" says Sebastian

He lets her go slowly not really wanting to leave her in this state, but she has to eat something and he has to tell Ciel something. He'll keep his word too Fae and not tell him what it was. He makes her a tray of food and heads up and sets it on the table near the door.

"Is she alright?" asks Ciel, concerned

"Far from alright. That man hurt her so badly that he ...was more physical with her." says Sebastian, keeping his word

"Tomorrow, I want him brought to death by your hands. Tonight I want you to stay by Fae's side." says Ciel

"Yes, m'lord" says Sebastian

He planned to do that anyways, he wasn't leaving her side today.

"Good, you're excused Sebastian" says Ciel

Sebastian bows to Ciel, picks up the tray and heads to Fae. He stays with her all day, only leaving her side to see how things are going and prepare dinner. The chores were practically done anyways. After dinner, he's back by Fae's side never leaving her for more than two minutes. Fae was happy about that, was actually happy that he stayed at all.

 **A/N: Yes, I know a hard topic, this was actually my hardest ch. to write out of all my stories. I'm sorry if this hits to close to home with my viewers. I wish everyone the best.**


	12. Free

Ch. 12

The next morning Fae was feeling a lot better and was even gladder to wake up to Sebastian in the chair, not once moved. He smiles at her happily, from where he is at, and helps her out of bed gentle. They share a good morning kiss real quick, he brushes her hair out of her face.

"Sleep well?" asks Sebastian

"Mmm yeah, you?" asks Fae

"I did, thank you. I better wake up, young master. Then after breakfast, we have something to do and we will be back." says Sebastian

"Be safe" says Fae

"Of course" says Sebastian

She smiles at him happily and leans up on tiptoe and kisses his cheek.

"Thank you for being there for me, yesterday." says Fae

"Anytime, Fae." says Sebastian

They then went to get some breakfast, and Sebastian went to wake up Ciel. The morning went on normally, after breakfast both Ciel and Sebastian got dressed and got in the car.

"We will get him out and get him to follow us, then I want him to be killed. Despite her "family"  
being complete and utterly unbelievable. A wife and a child should never see their husband and father be killed." says Ciel

"Yes, young master" says Sebastian

They reach the house and knock on the door, luckily the man answered the door. They answer none of his yellings, actually they ignore him and his tirade all keeps on yelling at them and his opinion of him all together until Sebastian covers his mouth and his eyes glow violet red, he was already annoyed. The man quickly shut up and looked at Sebastian scared.

"Tell your family you love them for the last time and follow me. No questions asked, do you understand me?" asks Sebastian

He nods and does exactly as he is told telling them he loves them and gives them a hug and kiss good bye. Sebastian was glad that he could follow directions well, they lead them to the woods. They have him stand still and Sebastian lets go of him quickly.

"This is one killing, I will actually enjoy." says Sebastian, with an evil grin

"Do it and do it fast, Fae will be worried about us if we don't hurry back." says Ciel

"As you wish, young master. " says Sebastian

"W-what are you?" asks the Father

"Me? I am simply one hell of a butler. You, are about to see actual hell." says Sebastian

He wastes no time and kills him quickly leaving no trace of his death. Ciel and Sebastian start there way back home to meet up with Fae. Fae stops dead in her tracks and looks around the room wondering why her heart was suddenly missing a small peace but at the same time it felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. She felt something that shouldn't come easy at all, but it did in that moment: freedom. She hears the car park and she runs straight to the door, she sees Sebastian's gloves covered in blood and gets the answer right away.

"My father is dead?" asks Fae

"Yes" says Sebastian, simply

Fae hits her knees and looks up a mix of sadness and relief was on her face.

"I'm free. Finally free." says Fae, tears roll down her face.

The boys go to her, they go down to her level.

"Fae?" they say

She embraces them both in a hug, happy to finally be free.

"Thank you for freeing me." says Fae

They don't know what to say so just hug her back.

The End


End file.
